Reunion
by Aqua Master
Summary: Obidala, AniKat. OC. This my very first fic so please read and review. Constructive criticism is invited. It's related to the star wars universe but it's not specific, the plot is entirely different. The timeline can be considered somewhere near ROTS


The ship landed on the platform with a whoosh. Just a few moments later, the platform at the entrance extended to reveal Senator of Naboo- Padmé Amidala and a rather unknown entity. Atleast that was what Anakin and ObiWan concluded, however, she was by no means an official escort but more likely a very close friend of hers. Both of them had the feeling that they were about to meet a very interesting character, as if Padmé wasn't enough.

Padmé was more than relieved to see her two best friends standing there to receive her, actually she was excited. After all, the three of them had met together after six months. It's not like she hadn't seen them at all, they did have little chit-chats in and around the Senate whenever they met but there was still so much to talk about; especially considering the fact that the last six months had been so eventful- the Sith plot had been unveiled and Darth Sidious killed. The war was decelerating now, much to everyone's relief, but some battles were still raging in the outer-rim. Had it not been for ObiWan's strategic management and Anakin's unparalled skills, the battle would've been far from over. Incidentally, both of them were here and so was she. ObiWan had been offered much needed rest, he of course had refused; Ah! The ever so dutiful General Kenobi. But the council had literally forced him to take a fortnight off and manage battle-strategy from the temple. Anakin however, was to leave for a small three-day mission after two days. Padmé had talked to Master Yoda and planned her visit. It was official though; but her routine wasn't hectic at all. She would enjoy these days thoroughly with her friends.

"Hello Padmé!" Anakin greeted, as she very nearly ran towards them, leaving her friend in pursuit. As she neared, she embraced Anakin in a gentle hug and uttered a long "Hi!"

"Good-evening Senator" ObiWan said with a gentle smile. "Give up on the formalities Mr. Negotiator; call me Padmé." she replied.

"It'll never happen again Padmé, I promise. This is what months of dealing with politicians' does." he immediately clarified with a wry laugh.

While they were talking Padme's companion had caught up with them. She was a sweet little creature with dark eyes and fair complexion like Padmé and very sharp features.

"This is Katie, my advisor and very good friend" Padmé stated, introducing her to the two Jedi. "Katie, this is Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi master ObiWan Kenobi" she continued the introduction as they shook hands and exchanged smiles.

"I've heard a lot about you" Katie said "I am delighted to meet you in person" she completed.

That said, they all moved to the waiting transport on ObiWan's signal. As they seated themselves inside, everyone had begun to notice the prevailing silence. Just as Padmé was about to ignite a topic concerning the war, ObiWan out-paced her and started, "Where are both of you planning to stay?" he asked.

She was kind of caught off-guard by this one. Where was she going to stay? She hadn't thought at all. She was too busy contemplating about the senate meeting this afternoon to think about that. But before she could frame a little more diplomatic answer, Katie opened her mouth.

"Actually we haven't thought about that yet, right now we have the senate meeting so we can plan that later..." _'Ok! Now you said it genius'_ she cursed herself.

Anakin was paying keen attention to the topic and followed his usual 'speak before you think' fashion and came out with a fine solution,

"You can stay with us at the temple, we'll get your luggage shifted and we can have a wonderful time after the meeting, and anyways it's no use going through the hassle of finding a place to stay"

"That's a fairly good idea" ObiWan supplemented his former padawan's statement. This was one of the few times he had agreed to him without much deep thought. Then he thought, after all their couldn't possibly be a problem; the council wouldn't disagree, Padmé was one of master Yoda's trusted friends. His quarter was also fairly large; both the ladies could easily stay with them. But one variable he had nearly forgotten was the dinner. The girls would be returning in the evening. Well, they could dine out. He pushed his thoughts aside, as he noticed Padmé hadn't given her agreement yet.

"I don't want to put you through any trouble--" Padmé was about to finish, but ObiWan immediately cut her off "No formalities Padmé" he mimicked her tone. Padmé realized she had lost the battle and agreed "Alright".

Deep down she was also delighted that they were spending the evening together, Katie was happy too, and she broadcasted it by flashing a broad smile upon Padme's agreement. Only Anakin noticed that smile though, and gave her a wink to assure her they were about to have a lot of fun.

Then the bus stopped right in front of the Senate, and Padme and Katie got up to leave. Through the window, they could see a group of senators, including Bail Organa awaiting their arrival.

"See you in the evening" ObiWan said as he and Anakin got up and waved their hands as the two ladies walked out the open door.

As Katie walked over to the senators, Padme turned back once more with a bright smile on her face.

"We'll be heading your way as soon as we finish" she said naughtily, and then turned back to proceed in her friend's direction; trying to concentrate on the upcoming session instead of the evening.

Anakin and ObiWan sat back down and the bus took to the crowded lanes of Corusant.

"To the Jedi Temple" ObiWan instructed the driver.

"No! Wait!" Anakin exclaimed suddenly.

"What now?" ObiWan said, slightly confused.

"I have a plan..." Anakin finished with a mischevious grin on his face._'Oh No!'_ is the only thought that came to ObiWan's mind.


End file.
